Souls Interlocked
by Raven's Shadow of Light
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash are dating. Can they keep it a secret from both their teams or will they be discovered? Completed!. KFxJ
1. Souls Interlocked

Souls Interlocked

Summary: Jinx takes a walk across the rooftops of Jump City to think about her life as a villain. As she does she finds that maybe she doesn't have to impress the Brotherhood of Evil to find her place in the world.

Chapter One

Jinx smiled to herself as she flipped and jumped over the rooftops of the Jump City skyline. Her teammates never knew of her nightly trips across the city. She never bothered anyone on these trips. She just needed to get out of the base once in a while so she could think straight. After all it was hard to think when five loud teenagers were playing video games

"I wonder if anyone ever really notices me when I'm up here." she thought out loud as she paused. She sighed and sat down to catch her breath. She hid her face into her knees, suddenly the wind picked up sharply but only for a few seconds. Jinx looked up quickly and saw a bright pink rose lying on the ground in front of her. She glared at it and looked around

A yellow and red streak flew past then stopped in front of her. It was a boy. He was a little taller than her with reddish brown hair. His eyes were light blue and kind. His clothes were skin tight. The bottom half was red and the top half was yellow with a red lightning bolt on it. A yellow mask covered the top half of his face but let his eyes show. On the sides were two red lightning bolts. His hands were covered in red gloves much like Robin's, the Titans leader

"I notice." he said smiling brightly. Jinx glowered at him. Did he ever stop smiling? Kid Flash just kept grinning at her

"I never asked for you to notice. And that wasn't what I meant anyway." she snapped angrily. The high speed hero just shrugged and sat down next to her

"So, you're not going to try and take me in?" Jinx asked looking at the teenager sideways. Kid Flash shook his head good naturedly

"You weren't doing anything wrong far as I could tell. Just taking an evening stroll. Last time I checked that wasn't against the law."

"You're too nice for your own good." Jinx said her eyes flashing pink. A bucket of paint fell from a piece of scaffolding and spilled all over his head. Kid Flash coughed and sputtered wiping the paint from his eyes. Jinx smirked and instantly took off across the rooftops again. She needed to rob a bank or steal something to clear her mind. Kid Flash watched her go then disappeared in a streak of red and yellow.

Jinx smirked as she walked through the doors into the museum. A single night guard was leaning over his computer playing some kind of game

"Hey, did you get my decaf coffee Frank?" he asked not looking up from the machine. Jinx walked over and touched his forehead with a glowing pink fingertip

"Maybe you should drink something with some caffeine in it." she said playfully as she slid into a chair in front of the security consul "It'll help you stay awake."

After hexing the cameras and alarms Jinx sauntered through the museum looking at several items as if all she had to do was pick them up. Which, was really all she had to do

"Hmm, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, or emeralds? So many choices so little time." she chuckled playfully. But she was heading for the most expensive item in the building. A tiara made entirely of solid diamonds. But to her surprise the tiara was gone and in its place was a pink rose. Jinx clenched her hands into fists and nearly screamed in fury

"I outta kill that stupid speed freak!" she yelled as she exited the building. A harsh wind blew through her thin dress and she rubbed her arms. It was nearly fifteen miles to home. Jinx sighed and headed into an alley then up an old, rusty fire escape. But on the way she sliced her shoulder on a protruding piece of metal

"Ouch!" she yelped. After climbing the rest of the ladder and muttering a few choice words she sat down and tried to bind up the wound with one of her long stockings

"Stupid Kid Flash. Why can't he just leave me alone? I never asked for him to appear and star messing with me. When I see him again I'm gonna…" she trailed off as she kept trying to dress the wound. But it was difficult with only one hand. She swore and threw the stocking across the roof then curled up in a ball trying not to cry. It was dark, she didn't have her communicator, the temperature was dropping quickly and to top it all off she was injured badly and on a piece of rusty metal to boot. Her life sucked to be blunt.

"Hey… is this yours?" she looked up and saw the stocking being offered… from Kid Flash's hand. She glared at him and snatched it away, wincing at the pain that went through her arm

"Leave me alone!" she snapped hiding her face again. A hand touched her uninjured shoulder gently. She refused to look up

"Jinx, I only want to help. Here," he took one of his gloves and ripped it down the side then wrapped it around her shoulder tenderly. Jinx watched him while still keeping her head down

"There, good as new. That outta hold up until you get back to your base." Jinx finally looked up after a few seconds of silence. But Kid Flash was gone and in his place was a small white and pink rose. She sighed and turned to leave but almost as an afterthought turned and picked up the rose to put in her hair.

(HIVE Five HQ)

Jinx came in the sliding doors shivering and soaked to the skin. It had started raining a few minutes into her journey home and she was definitely going to have a cold later

"Hey Jinx, why were you out so late?" Mammoth asked from his position half inside the refrigerator. Jinx pulled a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around herself

"I met up with someone." she whispered taking the rose out of her hair and holding it tenderly, after a moment the other teens in the room glanced over at her. Seeing the rose Gizmo growled

"You met up with speed feet? Did you at least give him a mark or two?" Jinx didn't answer; she just trailed out of the room towards her own quarters. The others looked at each other

"What's eating her?" Billy Numerous wondered aloud. Several copies of him appeared and they all scratched their heads

"I dunno she's been acting kinda funny ever since Madame Rouge showed up." Gizmo said thoughtfully. But everyone shrugged and went back to their earlier activities.

Jinx sighed as she pulled a midriff purple shirt and a pair of black jeans. Her dress was thrown in a corner along with her boots. She winced as she undid the careful bandage on her arm. It wasn't stained very badly and the cut didn't look to deep. Good thing she's had her tetanus shot only a few months ago

"Why does everything bad happen to me? It's not fair! I just want to be a normal girl and have a normal life!" Jinx slumped on the floor and leaned against the bed. A few tears escaped her eyes but the rest she shoved away. Emotions such as sadness were useless. Slowly she stood and picked up the white and pink rose that lay on the desk. She held the blossom to her nose and sniffed the faint sent. Kid Flash's smiling face crossed her mind and she opened her eyes half expecting him to be standing in front of her.

Why did he want to be her friend? They were opposites. He was Yin and she was Yang. Good and bad could never be together.

But still… on some level she _did_ want to be friends with him. He was everything she had every wanted to be. Happy and always doing the right things

"Jinx?" a soft voice whispered. She whirled around and found herself pressed into Kid Flash's chest. She blushed angrily and backed away a few steps

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. The speedster placed a gentle finger over her lips hushing her

"I wanted to apologize; for following you around all the time."

"You mean for being a stalker?" Jinx snapped

Kid Flash chuckled lightly "I guess so. So… I'll see you around." he leaned against the wall but before he could vibrate through it Jinx grabbed his arm

"Wait… why do you follow me around like that? I'm a bag girl remember?" Flash smiled and shrugged

"I dunno… you're different. Sure you're a villain and all but…" he paused then shook his head

"But what?"

Flash stepped closer to her and gently grabbed her upper arms. Jinx looked up at him. She couldn't yell or jerk away. His blue eyes held her captive

"Truth is Jinx, I really like you." the speedster whispered. His lips touched hers gently. Jinx's eyes closed and her knees almost gave way. Kid Flash slowly broke away. For a moment he cringed as if waiting some kind of blow from her. When none came he opened his eyes and stared at her

"So… are you gonna hex me or something?"

"No."

Jinx looked up at the speedster then at the floor "Why did you kiss me? We could never… be anything. We're from two different worlds."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we can't try to be something." Flash ran his hands over her bare arms causing a shiver to go up the young witch's spine

"Flash, please don't. I'm a villain and you're a hero. The Titans would probably-."

"I don't care. I love you Jinx."

Jinx's mouth dropped a little. Her heart skipped a few beats. Kid Flash… loved her?

"What?"

"You heard me Jinx. I love everything about you. I can't help it. Every day I think about you and I want to see you. That's why I follow you around."

"But… I… we can't. My team would kill and ask questions later." Jinx protested

"Then we'll keep it a secret."

Jinx started to protest again but stopped. It was possible. If they kept it a secret from both their teams maybe…

Her thoughts were cut off as Kid Flash kissed her again. She gave into the warm feeling in her chest and returned the kiss.


	2. Rose in the morning love in the aftenoon

Chapter Two: Rose in the morning, Love in the afternoon

Jinx smiled as she woke up. As usual there was a rose sitting on her bedside table. Today it was yellow. Hm… He'd never given her a yellow rose before.

Shrugging it off she dressed and walked into the common room where the boys were already up playing video games and being obnoxious

"Morning Jinx, what's on the agenda today?" Seemore asked from the kitchen. He came out with a milk mustache and smiled.

Jinx shrugged "I dunno. You've got something on your face, Seemore." the teen snorted and wiped it away "How about… the computer complex downtown?" Jinx suggested

"Ya I need some new parts for one of my inventions." Gizmo yelled from the couch where he was playing video games with Mammoth and Billy Numerous

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road shall we?" Jinx asked rubbing her hands together.

Kid Flash raced through the streets narrowly avoiding cars and various pedestrians. His heart sang with happiness and he felt like singing.

He felt like this every morning. At least since he'd become Jinx's boyfriend. He couldn't explain the connection between them. It was… very odd at times, Like they could read each other's minds. But Flash wasn't bothered by it. He was used to strange things. Living with five other teenage heroes will do that to you.

A sudden explosion made the street rock. Kid Flash lost his balance and collided with some kind of wall. Or at least what felt like a wall.

He glanced up and saw Mammoth staring back at him. The giant grinned and picked up the speedster in both hands

"Hey guys, look who I caught." he growled. The other HIVE members walked over. Jinx smirked and blew a bubble with her gum snapping it with her tongue

"Well if it isn't speed feet." she said playfully.

Flash grinned back at Mammoth

"You know as much as I like smelling your pizza breath I do have better things to do." the speedster continued to grin as he vibrated his body in the giant's hands. The friction caused heat, burning Mammoth. The teen howled in pain and dropped him

"Well this evens it up a bit." Flash said.

He zipped around the group returning everything they'd stolen before they could blink. As he ran back pink waves flew at the pavement near his feet. A chunk flew up and he slammed into it

"Ouch." he groaned flopping onto the street dazed.

Jinx laughed "Come on guys, let's go."

The six ran off down the street leaving one very sore teenage speedster and several confused and puzzled Titans who had just arrived on the scene. A tad too late.

"Very smooth move, Wally." Raven muttered pulling down her hood revealing violet hair and eyes.

Kid Flash sat up and rubbed his head "It's Kid Flash, Raven. And they didn't get away with anything did they?"

"I guess not." Robin said helping the younger teen to his feet "But… they seem to be doing that a lot. I wonder if they're distracting us from something else."

"I don't think so Robin, the HIVE are just petty thieves. After the Academy was destroyed they had no where else to go." Cyborg said shoving the chunk of asphalt back in place

"I agree with Cyborg. The HIVE is just a minor nuisance." Starfire commented melting the slab to the other parts of the road with her starbolts

"Ya dude. Don't get all apprehensive." Beast Boy said. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you even know what that means?" Flash asked

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. It means worrisome, tense." Beast Boy retorted smugly

"The grass stain's getting smart. The world is ending." Raven said sarcastically

"Well you've got yourself to thank for it. It was either I get smart or you get dumb." Beast Boy said slinging an arm over Raven's shoulder

"I'll never know what I see in you." Raven sighed ducking out of the changeling's grasp

"That makes two of us." Kid Flash said winking.

He often flirted with Raven and Starfire just to make the others think he was single. Not that Beast Boy minded. Robin on the other hand… he got a little possessive at times.

"Well guys, I think we're done here. Let's go home. I'm starving!" Cyborg said walking towards the T-car

"You guys go ahead. I didn't finish my run." Flash said turning to go. A hand caught his shoulder. It was Robin

"You seem to spend a lot of time away from the Tower. Is something the matter?" he asked in a concerned tone

"No, I just don't like being cooped up inside all day. Makes me hyper." Kid Flash replied with a goofy smile

"Azar forbid, I don't even want to know what you're like on a sugar rush." Raven murmured shaking her head.

"Trust me it isn't pretty." Flash replied with a smile

"Okay, we'll see you later then."

Kid Flash nodded and took off. He zoomed through the city finally coming to the warehouse district. He faced a large wall and vibrated through it.

Jinx screamed a little as he appeared. She had been reaching for a clean shirt. Flash covered his eyes immediately

"Sorry Jinx!" he murmured his cheeks flushing a brighter red than his costume. He faced the wall still covering his eyes

The young witch shook her head and pulled on the shirt "You are a goofball Flash. A complete goofball." she giggled

"Would you have me any other way?" the speedster asked still not turning around. He rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently.

Jinx stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek "A little maturity wouldn't hurt."

"You're asking something that can never happen, Jinx."

"A girl can dream."

Flash chuckled and turned around to face his girlfriend. Their lips met softly then Jinx pulled away and examined him closely

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to one side quizzically

"Nothing." Jinx replied.

"It's never nothing with you Jinx." he lifted the girl's chin so her eyes met his "Tell me?" he asked softly

"Do you always have to do that?" Jinx complained

"Yes."

"Alright you win." Jinx replied sitting on the bed. Flash followed her example "Are we ever going to tell anyone about us?"

"I thought you didn't mind doing it this way." Kid Flash said playing with a loose strand of the witch's pink hair

"I don't… mostly. I just feel sort of guilty making you sneak around your team's back."

"I dunno how the Titans would react."

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked turning around so she could look up at the speedster with out twisting her neck

"Well… Cyborg and Starfire would probably be really happy. Beast Boy too, Raven would… I think she'd be okay with it after she got used to the idea. It's Robin I'm worried about."

"I figured you would be." Jinx sighed and leaned into her boyfriend "You know what?"

"What?"

"If I could do everything over again I'd be a good guy. I'd be a hero like you."

"Then we might have never met."

Jinx mulled this over for a moment. Kid Flash laughed a little and hugged the girl tucking her head under his chin

"Besides, you wouldn't be nearly as fun if you were a goody two shoes girl. Half the fun is pushing your buttons."

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or insulted."

"Flattered. I like you the way you are Jinx."

The pink haired witch smiled a little and kissed the boy on the cheek. Almost six months they'd been together. And she'd loved every minute of it.

"I gotta go." Flash murmured tearing her away from her thoughts "Robin's starting to get a little suspicious."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Jinx murmured standing up. Kid Flash gave her a quick kiss before vibrating through the wall and zipping away.

Robin punched a few more buttons on the computer and frowned. Kid Flash's homing signal showed him to be in the warehouse district. Usually when he was running it was impossible to track him. He must've stopped for a rest, Robin decided. He started typing again but a thought kept nagging at him. What was the speedster doing there?

Raven laughed a little as Beast Boy hopped on her shoulder in the form of a small raven. Behind them the doors opened and Kid Flash strolled in

"Hey guys. What's for lunch?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer he zoomed into the kitchen and returned moments later with a sandwich.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. Even with her tight empathic walls up she could feel the happiness and content radiating off the speedster "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason." Kid Flash murmured through a mouthful of bread.

Beast Boy squawked and danced as if to disagree

"You got something to say green genes?" Kid Flash asked in an amused voice. He polished off the sandwich and went and got some chips

"You just seem… awful happy. You finally get a date or something?" the changeling said morphing into a human and sitting on the back of the sofa

"No, not yet. I'm still holding out for you two to break up." Flash teased.

Raven rolled her eyes and levitated a few chips into her hands

"You are hopeless Flash. Completely hopeless." she muttered shaking her head munching on the salty chips

"I know."

(So tell me what you think. On a scale of one to ten I think… five maybe four. Next time: Caught in the Act! Stay tuned, And send me ideas for oneshots! I'm dying here people."


	3. Caught in the Act

Chapter Three: Caught in the Act.

Kid Flash groaned as he slid to the floor. He'd just been slammed against a wall by one of Gizmo's mechanical spider legs. He was loosing energy fast. Not a good thing.

Another of Gizmo's legs slashed at him. He rolled away quickly barely missing getting speared in the head.

Nearby Starfire was firing blast after blast at Kid Wykkyd ho simply teleported out of the way. The other Titans were all paired up with a HIVE member. Cyborg with Mammoth, Beast Boy with Billy Numerous, Robin with Seemore and Raven with Jinx.

They were fighting on a huge rooftop with one of those big neon signs in the middle. Definitely not a good place for a six-on-six fight. And on top of that it was storming.

"This'll teach ya to mess with us!" Gizmo growled raising a spider leg ready to stab the speedster.

But Kid Flash wasn't watching Gizmo. He was looking across the rooftop through the rain. Jinx was teetering on the edge of the roof her arms flapping wildly in the air.

With a last burst of speed Kid Flash zoomed over and grabbed her hand as she started to fall. She looked up at him evidently terrified

"Don't let go!" she yelled through the rain

"I won't." Flash yelled back.

Behind him the battle continued to rage. But finally the HIVE got tired of fighting. Gizmo cackled as he threw down a smoke bomb.

Robin dived into the gray mist trying to catch someone but only succeeded in colliding with Raven and Beast Boy on the other side

"Guys! Some help would be very appreciated over here!" Kid Flash yelled as his grip on Jinx's hand started to weaken.

Starfire flew over and picked the boy up without a thought. The sudden movement loosened the speedster's grip on Jinx's hand. The girl plummeted towards the street with a yell.

But there was no pain, no crash. Kid Flash had caught her and was running up the side of the building with her.

When they reached the top he collapsed having used the very last of his energy. Jinx lay on the wet cement a few inches away trying to stop crying. She sat up and her vision was filled with a mouthful of teeth. The young witch screamed and backed away from the green wolf that crouched and readied itself.

Kid Flash caught the girl's arm and glared at the wolf. Ignoring the Titans and throwing caution to the wind he pulled Jinx into a tight hug.

Beast Boy turned into a human from the shock. Several metal pipes were surrounded by a black mist then melted. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all fell over (Anime style)

Kid Flash ignored them and held Jinx tightly against him. The sorceress trembled but finally stopped crying enough to speak

"We're in trouble." she whispered looking up at the young hero. She pulled away from him and stood shivering from the cold.

Robin recovered and started yelling "What are you doing! She's a villain!"

"So?" Flash asked putting a protective arm around Jinx's waist

"What is going on here?" Cyborg yelled finally coming to.

"Yes I am confused." Starfire chimed in.

Kid Flash glanced down at Jinx who shrugged. It wasn't like they had anything to hide anymore "Jinx… Jinx is my girlfriend."

"What!" the five Titans yelled in unison. This time everyone fell over while Jinx and Kid Flash sweatdropped.

"Didn't think they'd take it that bad." Flash muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

The five stood and Robin glowered at the two then turned to Raven

"Take Jinx to jail. Then come back to the Tower. I might need you to restrain me." he growled through clenched teeth.

Raven nodded and jerked her head. Black power started to wind around the pink haired witch but Jinx's eyes flashed and the magic was turned away

"Do not touch me." she hissed angrily "Now I'll give you two options. One, I come with you. Two, I run. I know this city like my own room. You'll never see me again."

Robin growled again and pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine."

(Yes this was very short compared to my other chapters and I apologize. Anyway… next time catch Yin and Yang! Toodles)


	4. Yin and Yang

Chapter Four: Yin and Yang

Jinx sat on the sofa rubbing her arms. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt of Kid Flash's but her hair was soaking and hung limp around her shoulders. Her dark makeup was washed away showing her pale complexion and the rosy circles on her cheeks had vanished completely.

Beside her Kid Flash vaulted over the back of the sofa holding a box of Saltines, a jar of peanut butter, and a sugar free soda

"Well now that we're all here," Robin snapped casting a glance at the speedster who munched on a cracker "Would you mind explaining what the heck you were thinking?"

Kid Flash spread a glob of peanut butter on another cracker and swallowed before answering "Well… it was six months ago."

"Six months!" Robin yelled making the other Titans and Jinx wince

Kid Flash didn't looked fazed at all

"Let's see…" he swallowed again and smiled pleasantly "I guess I was thinking… that I wanted Jinx to be my girlfriend."

Robin growled in frustration and turned to pound his head against the window "You can't fight a villain if you're trying to protect them at the same time."

"Hey! The last fifteen times-."

"Seventeen." Jinx put in

"Fine, seventeen times we've fought I've always taken back what they stole and tried my best. Same with Jinx. She's the one who gives me the most bruises."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Robin demanded turning on the speedster "You're dating a convicted criminal."

Jinx sighed and glanced at the other Titans. Raven looked ready to kill. "Enough!" she yelled angrily causing everyone to jump at least three feet "We need to control our emotions. Shouting will change nothing. You are wasting energy and time on a pointless argument. Nothing can change what has already happened. So stop yelling!"

Beast Boy tapped his girlfriend's shoulder gently "Um Rae… you're yelling too."

The Goth blushed and sat back down.

"Well frankly I have to agree with Raven on this one. You aren't going to get anywhere yelling Robin." Cyborg pointed out

The masked teen snorted and started pacing. The others sighed and glanced at Jinx who kept her head down and stared at her boots.

A hand wrapped around her shoulders and Kid Flash whispered "Don't go blaming yourself for all this. It was bound to happen."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Jinx replied not looking up. A small tear fell on her boots.

Flash sighed and pulled the girl closer to him. Jinx consented and leaned against the speedster. The other Titans tried not to stare at the sight of one of the enemies and one of their friends huddling together like that. It was the strangest thing any of them had seen in a long time

"Well what are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked shattering the silence.

Robin stopped pacing and sighed. He felt a little calmer now "I don't know." he turned to look at the two who paid him no heed. Jinx was crying softly and Flash was trying to comfort her

"Jinx?" he said crossing his arms.

"What?"

"About two months ago we had to deal with a huge bank heist. Kid Flash knew about it. Did you tip him off?"

Jinx nodded "Ya, I knew those guys were gonna rob the place. They were… using guns and I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Robin frowned and raised a brow "You didn't want anyone to get hurt?" he repeated having a hard time believing that

Jinx glared at him "I may be a villain but I don't like innocent people getting involved. I'm not heartless, Robin."

Starfire spoke up now "But if you do not like people getting hurt and such why are you a villain? Surely you could become a hero."

Jinx snorted and looked down at her hands "I'm bad luck. Being good was never an option for me. Besides I'm a thief. Always have been. I don't have another choice."

Robin caught a soft sigh from Kid Flash. Obviously they'd had this conversation before. He also noted that Beast Boy looked thoughtful

"You know Jinx; we've all done something bad before. Cyborg went undercover at the HIVE and nearly turned sides. There was the Beast incident with me." he paused for a moment then looked at Raven "Raven's done some bad things too. And then there was the infamous Red-X heist with Mr. Boy Blunder over there."

"You don't get it do you? My powers are bad luck. I can't use them to help people. All they do is cause destruction."

"You wanna talk destruction? You should've seen Starfire when we first met her. She about blew up half the city." Cyborg said laughing slightly.

The alien colored slightly but nodded "And I was still accepted by the Titans. I am sure you are not all bad, Jinx."

Jinx looked around the circle of teens then glanced up at Flash who was oddly quiet "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Just because your powers are based on bad luck doesn't mean you have to be bad."

"You've used that one before."

Kid Flash smiled a little "Jinx, you're trying to change the subject. The point is you can still turn around."

Jinx glanced at Robin who nodded slightly. She wrung her hands nervously "I don't know… Let me think about it."

Jinx sat on the rooftop of Titans Tower her arms wrapped around her thin legs. Nearby Raven meditated. Robin had insisted someone other than Kid Flash watch her.

"Life sucks." Jinx grumbled hexing a rock to fall over the edge of the Tower and plummet into the waves below

"Tell me about it." a monotone replied. Raven had opened her eyes and was staring out over the water

"What do you have to complain about? You've got five friends who actually care about you and a great boyfriend who would do anything for you."

Raven cocked an eyebrow at the last part of Jinx's statement "How did you know about Beast Boy and me?"

"Flash told me." Jinx said hexing another rock. This one flew in a straight line until it disappeared from site

"I see." Raven paused "Well you have a great boyfriend too if you ask me."

"I know." Jinx replied.

Raven glanced over at the small girl. Without her witch-like makeup and sassy grin she looked alone and afraid. A lot like Raven, herself.

"If they aren't your friends why do you feel such loyalty to them?" she questioned softly

"I don't know. I'm just confused."

Raven looked behind her as the door creaked open and Kid Flash walked onto the roof. He smiled shyly at the half demon "He said we couldn't be alone." he explained

"Whatever." Raven replied closing her eyes and going back into her trance of meditation.

Jinx felt comforting arms slip around her waist and she crawled into the speedster's lap

"Anything I can do for you?" Flash whispered in her ear

"Try to tell me I'm not insane."

"Alright, you're not insane. Not in any way possible." Flash said with a little it of laughter in his voice

"Good." Jinx replied

"Why good?"

"Because that means I'm not crazy… for wanting to leave the HIVE." the witch whispered looking up at her boyfriend who was smiling.

"You just made me the happiest speedster in the entire universe." Flash exclaimed waking Raven from her trance.

The demon glared at the two "What are you yelling about now Wally?"

"Wally?" Jinx repeated with a giggle

"Shut up Raven." Kid Flash begged his ears turning the same color as his hair "Anyway… Jinx said she wants to leave the HIVE!"

Robin smiled at the ex-villainess "Sure you can stay here Jinx. We'll work out something with the police and set up a room for you."

Starfire clapped her hands giddily and Cyborg ruffled Jinx's hair "Nice to finally see you on the side of good kid."

"Keep doing that and I'll hex you to Kingdom come." Jinx retorted causing everyone to laugh


End file.
